Fairy Tail and the Princess of Winter
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Nashi and her friends took a job where they would be working with a hardworking movie star. By that, this star is hard to work with. While on a trip to an island where it's winter all year, they'll encounter trouble and will have to thaw out the star's frozen heart. AN: Sort of like a movie to the story, takes place after the Shadow Veil Arc
1. Prologue: Movie Preview

In a desolate place, where a temple is in ruins, and were it appeared a great battle has taken place, four warriors remain standing against and evil king. The king laughs at them as he believes he has already obtained victory.

"Look around, Princess Senju. Your kingdom has been destroyed." The evil king said. The warrior standing out front to face him with three others was a beautiful woman. She had black hair tied into a tail like a samurai with an emerald colored kimono.

"Even if this is nothing, but a wasteland, this is still my kingdom and I will fight for it." Senju said. She got ready to draw her sword and charged for battle. She was heading straight for the evil king, but he snapped his fingers and zombie-like warriors started to rise out of the ground.

"We'll protect you princess!" Her fellow comrades intercepted them and was striking all of them down.

"Thank you….my friends." Senju said and kept going for the king. She didn't let anything stop her from saving her kingdom and she soon suddenly appeared in front of the evil king. She drew her sword and released tons of magic power to slash right against him. Skies began to clear and sunlight came down as a sign that life was coming back.

"Wow!" Nashi said as she enjoyed the movie. The truth was, Nashi and her friends were just watching a movie about a brave princess who would fight for her kingdom bringing joy to all.

"Not bad." Storm said.

"Are you kidding? That was pretty cool." Gale said. What none of them knew was that this movie was actually a sight of what's to come for them.

…

Outside

"That movie was awesome!" Nashi said. "The way Princess Senju fought when it seemed like she lost everything. The way she helped her people. It was incredible."

"I also liked how her three friends stood up for her." Nova said. "What do you guys think?"

"It was okay." Sasha said.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Gale said.

"I don't really watch movies. How else am I suppose to know?" Sasha said.

"I'm more curious as to why Laxus wanted us to see that movie because of this job." Simon said.

"Yeah. Does anyone even know who the client for this job is or what we're even doing?" Storm asked.

"Dad didn't know much himself. All he said was watching that movie will help us get an idea as to what we might be getting into." Nova said. None of them quite understood what that meant for them.

"Well, we wouldn't be thinking about this if Gale didn't pick a job only because we get to see a movie." Sasha said.

"I was curious. They're paying a lot for something like that." Gale said. As the others were trying to figure this out, Nashi began to hear something heading their way.

"What's that sound?" Nashi said as she turned to a wooden fence. All of them looked in that direction and saw a white horse jump over it. What amazed them was the rider: Princess Senju. She landed on the ground and the horse ran off.

"Did you see that?!" Nashi asked.

"That looked like Tizuni Sanara, the actress that plays Princess Senju!" Gale said. "What was she doing?" Suddenly, the gates to that fence flung open and a bunch of horses with guys in armor trampled on Gale.

"Oh my! Gale, are you okay?!" Nova asked with Gale shoved in the ground. Gale managed to pull himself out and as irritated.

"I will be once I get my hands on those jerks." Gale said.

"Come on. She might be in trouble." Storm said. All of them agreed and went after her. Tizuni rode her horse into town and she could see those same strange men were after her.

"You can't escape Tizuni!"

"You're coming with us!" Tizuni was doing her best to get away from those men. Luckily, help was on the way as Nashi moved across the rooftops. Nashi jumped over them and formed some fire between her hands.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Nashi tossed the fireball down between them and it cut the men off form her. Tizuni looked back and stopped her horse as she was curious what just happened. "You okay?" Nashi asked as she landed next to her. "What's going on? Who are these guys?" Tizuni didn't give her an answer. She just had her horse ride off and kicked some dust in Nashi's face. "Hey!" She saw Tizuni taking off and decided to go after her.

"Move around or something. She's escaping." Some men were able to jump over the flames and others chose to move around it.

…

Downtown

One group of those strange men headed downtown and tried to pick up on Mizuni's trail. Just as they went around one corner, but their horses slipped on ice and they all went tumbling down like bowling pins.

"Ice? Where did this ice even come from?"

"Like it?" Storm said as he showed himself. "Gale, do you want first knocks on these guys? They did rudely stomp all over you." All of them looked back the way they came and saw Gale standing there. He did appear to have a mean filled smile on his face.

"Oh yeah." Gale said as he started popping his knuckles.

…

The Plaza

Some men found their way to a plaza. As they all headed down some stairs, a bolt of lightning came down and cut them off. All of them saw that Nova came from it.

"Sorry, I can't let you gentlemen leave." Nova said. She might have had an innocent smile, but the lightning she formed around her arm was saying otherwise.

"Turn around." They were all about to head back, but they saw Simon and Sasha at the top of the stairs and didn't attend to have them leave.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere." Simon said. Both of them requipped and entered the battle with Nova. Fairy Tail taking on normal guys like them was easy.

…

Tizuni

Tizuni managed to escape those strange men. When she did, she went down by a river. She took some water in her hands and splashed some in her face.

"You okay?" Tizuni was surprised to hear someone's voice. She turned around and saw Nashi was right behind her. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Who were those strange men that were after you?" Tizuni just got up and walked past her. "Hello? Can't you talk?" Tizuni just got on her horse and rode off with some dirt being kicked in Nashi's face this time. "Hey!" Tizuni rode off, but she wasn't ditching Nashi so easily. Nashi ran as fast as she could to keep up with her. "You can't escape from me so easily!" Nashi had some fire form around her feet and gave herself a boost as she jumped and landed on the horse.

"What?" Tizuni said.

"I just want to talk to you. My name is Nashi Dragneel and I'm from Fairy Tail." Nashi tried to have a conversation with her, but Tizuni just shoved her off and she hit the ground. "Hey!" She was about to go after her back in town, but Tizuni's horse stopped when some kids stood in her way.

"Wow! It's Tizuni Sanara!"

"She's Princess Senju!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"Can I have an autograph?!"

"Me too?!" All the kids were really happy to meet her and they all kept trying to get an autograph. However, Tizuni acted annoyed.

"Why do you want an autograph?" Tizuni said. "It's just a meaningless piece of paper with a name. It doesn't mean anything. What? Do you think you'll be like me one day? Just give up on your foolish ideas and dreams. You can't be me. You're all just annoying me." Tizuni acted like they weren't even there and just had her horse walk through them. Nashi ran over to the kids to try and comfort them, but she also glared at Tizuni.

"Hey! You didn't have to be so rude! They're just kids who admire you!" Nashi said, but Tizuni acted like she didn't even hear Nashi. "What's her problem?"

…..

The Plaza

Simon and the girls made quick work of the strange men and got them tied up. Storm and Gale were able to find them and regrouped with them.

"Hey guys. We managed to get those other men on ice." Storm said.

"With them having a few black eyes." Gale said.

"Good." Simon said.

"So any idea who these guys are?" Storm asked.

"That's what we're about to find out." Sasha said.

"What's going on down there?" All of them looked up some stairs and saw someone standing there. He had sandy brown hair with him wearing black pants and shirt with a brown blazer.

"Who are you?" Simon asked. The man looked around and noticed the emblem.

"Hold on. Are you lot from Fairy Tail?"

"We are. We saw these men going after Princess Senju." Storm said.

"He means the actress, Tizuni Sanara, who plays the princess." Sasha said.

"Oh my. It seems we have a misunderstanding here. My name is Taka, these men work for me, and I'm Tizuni's manager. I'm also the client for the job you agreed to take." All of them were surprised to learn he was the client. It seems like Fairy Tail is hitting the movies.


	2. Savarah, Winter Island

Nashi and her friends thought they were helping a famous actress, but it turns out they were wrong. Storm and the others were met with Taka, the manager of Tizuni and the one who hired them. He brought them back to a studio and that is where they met an old man.

"I like you all to meet Hector Vincent. He's the director of the movies Tizuni has been in." Taka said.

"Nice to meet you, youngsters." Hector said.

"Hello." Simon said.

"We are so sorry for getting in your way, Taka. We thought your men were the ones attacking Tizuni." Nova said.

"It's okay. At least I know you can do your job." Taka said.

"Our job? What exactly did you hire us to do?" Sasha asked. "The flyer didn't really say anything about what you want us to do."

"Of course. I would like you all to be Tizuni's bodyguards." Taka said.

"Bodyguards? You mean you want us to watch over her from like crazy fans or creepy photographers?" Gale asked. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yes, but we also need you to keep Tizuni in line. Tizuni can be a little hard to work with." Hector said. "The reason those men were after her was because she was trying to escape from her responsibilities as an actress."

"She does that sometimes. Being an actress is more committed than she thought." Taka said. "Anyway, we'll be heading to an island outside of Fiore known as Savarah. It's the location for our next movie. While we are there, we would like you to help keep an eye on Tizuni."

"Sounds easy enough." Sasha said.

"And we get to see how a movie works. This could be fun." Nova said.

"We also get to hang out with a movie star. This is going to be fun." Gale said.

"Of course, we need to find her first." Taka said.

"Well, with any luck, Nashi should be with her right now." Storm said.

…

Tizuni

The sun was starting to go down and Tizuni was trying to keep a low profile in a back ally. She ditched the fancy clothes for regular ones under a magenta overcoat and left her fair long and flowing. Mizuni was about to head out, but Nashi jumped in front of her and was surprised that she fell off her feet and hit the ground. Nashi didn't look that happy with her.

"Urgh. You want an autograph too?" Tizuni sighed with some annoyance.

"I probably did if I didn't see the way you talked to those kids." Nashi said. "What was that about? They admired you. You didn't have to talk that way to them." Tizuni didn't really answer her. What she did was motion Nashi to come closer. Nashi lowered her head to her, but Tizuni revealed an earring and sprayed pepper spray in her face. "AAAAWWW!" Nashi's eyes were burning, a sensation she's hardly familiar with.

"Stupid girl. God bother someone else. I don't really care for fans or any of that nonsense." Tizuni said. "I'm an actress. You only know what you see." Tizuni left Nashi like that and headed into the streets. Tizuni just strolled on her own until she found a bar for her to head on in. It was pretty empty. That was good for her. No one to bother her. Tizuni headed to the counter and took a seat.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Anything will be fine." Tizuni said. The bartender just reached for a regular glass and slid some beer over to her. Tizuni swallowed some of it and just sat there. She reached inside and pulled out a necklace she had hidden away with it being a purple crystal as big a pencil. As she stared at it, she thought back to something she now believes is so foolish.

"There she is. Always good to have a strong nose." Tizuni turned to the entrance and saw the rest of the team with Taka.

"Taka…" Tizuni said.

"Tizuni, why do you keep doing this?" Taka said, but Tizuni just ignored him.

"Who are the kids? More devoted and annoying fans?" Tizuni said.

"They guild wizards I hired to watch you." Taka said. "We're leaving for Savarah tomorrow and I can't have you acting out like this."

"Where's Nashi? I thought she would have been with her." Storm asked.

"Here I am." Nashi said as she came in and was trying to use her other senses to move around.

"Nashi? What's wrong?" Nova asked.

"That movie deva sprayed me in the eyes." Nashi said. "So this is what burning feels like. I almost forgot. What's going on?"

"We'll tell you later." Simon said.

"Okay. Enough drinking around. We have to get going." Taka said, but Tizuni wasn't really moving.

"What's the big deal? We don't really need to go to some dumb island. We can just fake the whole location." Tizuni said.

"Tizuni, you can be such a child." Taka said. "When are you going to grow up and take some of your responsibilities seriously?"

"Don't talk to me like you're my parent." Tizuni said.

"I am responsible for you. So I think talking like that is appropriate." Taka said.

"Enough. This isn't getting us anywhere." Sasha said as she walked over to Tizuni and knocked her right on the head and knocked her out. "There. Grab her and let's go." Taka can see he made a smart choice getting Fairy Tail involved. Now if only he could get Tizuni to cooperate.

…

The Next Day

"Let's go, people!" Hector called out. "We need to get this stuff on board and get going. It's going to take us a while to get to Savarah." The crew was loading up all their equipment on a ship. Something Nashi and the other dragon slayers were hesitant to get on.

"Are you sure we have to go on that thing?" Nashi said.

"How else are we suppose to get to an island?" Simon said.

"It will be fine. We have to get on and do this job." Sasha said.

"If you kids are hesitant to get on, maybe you should just go home." All of them turned towards Tizuni. She figured if she has to do this, she might as well just get it over with. "No one says you have to be here. It's not like you're really needed anyway." Tizuni boarded the ship and Nashi continued to glare at her.

"What is her problem?" Nashi asked.

"Maybe fame has gone to her head or something." Storm said.

"I'll show that deva." Nashi said as she was willing to get on that ship.

…..

The Ocean

Nashi's moral didn't' last long. She, as well as Gale and Nova, had their heads over the side of the boat and were doing their best not to puke their guts out.

"Don't sound so confident like that and get sick the moment you get on the boat." Storm said.

"If you're not going to help, go away." Nashi moaned.

"Are they going to be okay?" Hector asked.

"Yeah. They'll be fine as soon as the boat stops moving." Simon said.

"I certainly hope so." Taka said. "By the way, you kids might want to bundle up soon. Savarah is winter all year long."

"You mean it's all snow and ice?" Sasha asked.

"That's okay. Nashi uses fire and I use ice. The cold doesn't really bother us." Storm said. Tizuni looked out through a window and stared at Nashi and her friends. She thought all of this was nothing, but a waste of everyone's time.

…

Savarah

After traveling out in the water for about a couple hours, they finally arrived at Savarah. It was just like what Taka said. Savarah was a large island and it was covered in ice and snow for as far as the eye can see. Nashi and the other dragon slayers were relieved to be off the boat.

"That's better." Nashi said.

"Woo. It's freezing here." Gale said. Since Storm and Nashi were the only ones not bothered by the cold, the others bundled up with some winter clothes.

"This is so exciting." Nova said. "I can't believe we're about to see how a real movie works."

"Let's do this people. We're burning daylight!" Hector called out as everyone was setting themselves up for a shoot. Tizuni dressed in her princess costume and was forcing herself to do this. "Okay. Tizuni, this is the scene where Jess has died. Show me sadness out there."

"Yeah. Whatever." Tizuni said as she and the others took their places.

"Ready?!" Hector called out and everyone was set to go. "Action!"

"Jess!" Tizuni acted as she appeared to mourn over the death of a friend. "No! This can't be happening!"

"Wow. She is a good actress. I actually thought she was someone else for a second." Gale whispered. Tizuni made it look like she was crying, but stopped.

"Wait a minute. Taka, I need my drops." Tizuni said.

"Drops?" Nashi questioned.

"Eye drops to make it look like she's crying." Sasha said. Taka went over to give Tizuni her drops in her eyes, but something happened before he could do that. An explosion went off at the top of a mountain with a small avalanche coming down.

"I thought they were on hold." Nashi said.

"I don't think this is part of the movie. Storm!" Simon said and Storm understood. Storm ran out ahead and used his maker magic to form a wall of ice to try and keep the avalanche from coming down.

"What happened?" Storm said.

"Look up at the mountain! Someone's up there!" Sasha said as all of them looked near the top. The man standing up there wore a light gray one piece for winter with a metal frame around his head with silver hair tied into a long tail. He also had a piece of metal around his chest with an orb on it.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known that a mere avalanche wasn't good enough to finish off Tizuni." The man said. "Hello, Tizuni. It's been a long time." Tizuni was surprised to see that man and it turned into fear. "Gineer. Fard. Come on out." They all looked to the side and saw a woman fly out from hiding with metal wings. She wore the same outfit as the other guy with her hair pink and in pigtails.

"Finally. I was going to catch a cold." Gineer said. Another one came out of hiding from closer to the ground. This one was a big guy with metal around his right arm and wore a metal hat.

"I was going to wonder when we get to come out." Fard said.

"Who are these guys?" Nashi said.

"Tizuni, we have to move out of here." Taka said as he grabbed her arm and tried to get her to move, but Tizuni wouldn't get up and move. She looked like she was in shock.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Simon demanded.

"My name is Frio. I'll make this simple. Leave the princess where she is and you all make it out of here alive."

"Tizuni?" Nashi questioned as she didn't quite understand who these people are or what they want with Tizuni. She thought they just needed to protect Tizuni from her fans or photographers. This job might be harder than she thought.


	3. Savarah's Queen

Nashi and her friends thought things would just be a simple bodyguard job. Then again, nothing is simple with Fairy Tail. Three strangers appeared and they seem to be after Tizuni.

"Everyone, get to safety!" Simon said as he and his friends went on the offense. "Nova, make sure Tizuni gets out of here. Our job is to keep her safe."

"Got it." Nova said as she ran over to her while the others went to face this enemy.

"Let's go!" Frio said as he jumped down and the other two agreed. Fard jumped and a piece of metal came from his feet for him to board on the snow and was heading for Tizuni.

"Stop!" Gale said as he and Nashi tried to get in his way.

"Move it!" Fard said as he smashed his arm against the both of them and went right through them. Nova made it to Tizuni, but Taka wasn't getting her to move. She appeared to be in shock.

"Tizuni, we have to go." Taka said.

"Why isn't she moving?" Nova asked.

"I don't know. Tizuni, we have to go or you could be…." "I don't care if I die!" Tizuni shouted and that was a surprise.

"I don't care. If I die, so what?" Tizuni said.

"That's what I like to hear!" Fard said as he was heading right for them. "Move it!" He shot out his metal arm, appearing to be prosthetic. It grabbed Nova and he lashed her out of the way with Nova rolling against the snow. Fard was about to get Tizuni, but Nashi stepped in the way as she gave Fark a powerful kick to the face and knocked him down.

"Hurry and get her out of here!" Nashi said. Taka understood and pulled with all his might as he dragged Tizuni across the snow.

"I keep telling you to move it!" Fark said as he was about to strike Nashi, but Nashi held back his arm and tried to keep him back. Gineer was facing Simon and Sasha. She unfolded her metal wings and flew through the air.

"Meteor!" Simon used his spell and flew right at her, but Gineer rolled out of his way.

"You can't catch me." Gineer said. Sasha pulled out twin blades and jumped up to strike her, but Gineer flew over Sasha and avoided her. Sasha wasn't giving up so easily as requipped to her Magic Bazooka and fired it. "Too slow." She used ice magic and tossed an ice spear to intercept the attack.

"Requip! Flame Emperor Armor!" Simon requipped his armor and flew at her with a fire sword, but Gineer moved out of the way. Gineer formed ice around her hands and tossed it to the ground with spikes of ice coming out from there. Sasha jumped around and avoided them.

"Who are these guys?" Sasha asked.

"I'm not really sure, but we can't give up." Simon said. That left Storm to face the leader, Frio.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Storm shot lanced made out of ice, but Frio jumped out of the way.

"Let's not bicker. Just hand over Tizuni." Frio said.

"Sorry, but she doesn't' really give autographs." Storm said.

"Foolish boy. You don't really know who she is, do you?" Frio said. Storm didn't really understood what he meant by that. "White Fang!" Frio used snow magic and struck Storm with it, but Storm was perfectly fine.

"You'll have to do better than that." Storm said, but he did as Frio kicked Storm back.

"You might be an ice wizard, but you're still a hundred years too early to challenge us." Frio said as he held out his hand and created a powerful blizzard that blasted Storm pretty hard.

"What gives? Where's all this magic coming from?" Storm questioned.

"It's these pieces right here." Frio said as he tapped the orb strapped to his chest. Gineer and Fard have one too. "These replenish our magic much faster than we could on our own. In other words, we almost never run out of magic."

"That's pretty cheap." Storm said.

"Say what you like, but it gives me the power to do this." Frio said as he placed his hand on the snow. "Avalanche!" Frio caused the ground to rumble and an avalanche was coming down.

"Whoa!" Storm said as he tried to run from it. "Heads!" He called to warn everyone. All of them saw the avalanche. Tizuni saw it too and she couldn't take much more. All of this was overwhelming as painful memories came at her. Nashi knew she had to do something and do it now.

"Later!" Nashi said as she gave Fard a powerful kick to the face and moved for the avalanche. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi used the strongest roar she could and blasted it against the avalanche to melt it down.

"I'm with you, Nashi. Grand Chariot!" Simon ordered the stars to fall on the chariot.

"My! They're stronger than I thought!" Frio said. The flames and the stars crashed against the avalanche and caused an explosion and caused the avalanche to disappear. The snow was clearing away, but the three attacked appeared to have disappear.

"Where'd they go?" Sasha asked.

"They must have retreated." Simon said. Gale ran over to Nova and helped her up.

"You okay?" Gale asked.

"I think so. What about Tizuni?" Nova said.

"Tizuni!" Taka shouted. All of them went to her and saw Tizuni appeared to have passed out from all this excitement. What was all that about exactly?

…

The Enemy

The three of them retreated just like Simon thought. All of them moved through snow, but Gineer and Fard didn't seem to agree with Frio's choice.

"Why are we retreating? We could have taken them?" Fard said.

"Those kids are more powerful than I thought." Frio said. "We'll have to change our plans." The three of them kept going until they saw a train stopped just ahead of them and someone was waiting for them. All of them dropped down to one knee to the person in front of them.

"Is she dead?"

"No, Lord Damu. She apparently has help form some wizard guilds." Frio said.

"Does she?" Damu questioned. Damu wore white robes that looked like royalty with him having black hair combed behind his head and reached the middle of his neck. "No matter. Tizuni is back. It will be so good to see her again."

…..

Tizuni

Tizuni fainted from all that has happened with her. She was starting to wake up and saw she was back in her room.

"Good to see you're awake." Tizuni looked to the side and was met with Simon and he was holding her crystal in his hands. "I just came to see how you were doing."

"Could you put that down?" Tizuni said as she referred to the crystal. Simon placed it on her desk and walked out.

"Get some rest. I have a feeling things are going to get just as exciting around here." Simon said as he left her room. Tizuni knew that and she hates it.

…

Nashi's Friends

Simon arrived in a room for Nashi and her friends to talk to Hector and Taka. They have some questions and suspicions and it's time for some answers.

"Is Tizuni okay?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. She woke up." Simon said. "In the meantime, I think it's time we get some answers as to what's going on."

"I don't know what you kids are talking about." Hector said. "I don't really know anything about what that was about."

"I figured you didn't, but Taka does." Simon said and all eyes were on him. "You hired us to be bodyguards, but you didn't specifically say what we protect Tizuni from. You know who those people who attacked us are, don't you?" Taka could see they want answers and since he's the one who dragged them into it, he should give them.

"Yes." Taka said.

"So who were they? Why were they after Tizuni?" Nashi asked.

"In order for you to understand, I have to tell you the legend of Savarah." Taka said.

"It's legend?" Gale said. Taka confirmed that and was beginning the story.

"It all happened hundreds of years ago." Taka said. "There was this kindhearted wizard who always put others before herself. Wherever she went, flowers bloomed and it was like the sun was always out. The legend calls her the Wizard of Spring. There was another as well. One with immense power over snow and ice. Here, he is known as the Wizard of Winter. The Wizard of Winter wanted control over all of Savarah, but the Wizard of Spring stood in his way. She fought for her people. It was an intense battle, but the Wizard of Spring emerged the victor. However, the Wizard of Winter refuse to give up. Using every bit of energy he had left, he cast a spell that covered all of Savarah with ice and snow and made it winter all year."

"He did?!" Storm said.

"A spell that's lasted for over a hundred years?!" Sasha said.

"Hard to believe, but true." Taka said. "It made people miserable. The Wizard of Spring devoted her life to find a way to lift this spell. She never saw herself as one, but the people of Savarah saw her like a queen. As you can see, she never found the answer, but that responsibility has been passed down from parent to child."

"What does this have to do with Tizuni?" Gale said.

"It's because the Wizard of Spring….is her ancestor." Taka said and that was a shock to all of them. What they didn't know was that Tizuni was just out the door listening. "In fact, Tizuni's from here. Her father was the king and she's the rightful princess of this island."

"You mean to tell me I've been working with an actual princess?!" Hector said.

"Yes. It all started back when Tizuni was a child. Her father found a way to lift this spell." Taka said as Tizuni remembered it like a scar.

…..

Flashback

"Back then, I was a high-rank soldier who served the king." Taka narrated. All those years ago, Taka wore armor and was strolling down the halls of a castle until he saw the king emerge from his private chambers.

"Taka! I did it!" The king said. "I found a way to break this spell over our island."

"You have? That's wonderful, your majesty! Your ancestors would be proud." Taka said.

"Father!" Both of them looked down the hall to see Tizuni running towards them.

"Tizuni! I have excellent news! Spring is finally coming here." The king said as he hugged his child. "You'll be able to see flowers, the warm sun, and much more." It was suppose to be a happy time for all.

End of Flashback

…

"It was suppose to be a glorious day for everyone." Taka said. "However, on that day, everything changed. That very night, the king was killed….by Damu, his own brother."

"What?! He was killed by his own brother?!" Nashi said.

"Yes." Taka said as he remembered the place being attack and burning. "Damu was always envious of his brother. He wanted to be king, but he knew that wouldn't happen as long as his brother and niece were alive. When he heard that his brother found a way to lift this spell, he wanted to be the one to do it and be seen as a hero to everyone. The three that attacked us serve Damu."

"So what happened?" Storm asked.

"My first priority was to make sure Tizuni was safe. So I took her and we ran from that place and started new lives." Taka said. "That's how we ended up here. After that day, Tizuni's heart froze in ice as well."

"Obviously his plans didn't work because this island is still cold." Simon said. "Why is he still after Tizuni?"

"Damu can't officially become the king as long as Tizuni is alive, but there's more." Taka said. "When we left that night, Tizuni has the key that activates a mechanism that will lift this spell. I thought by coming back here, Tizuni would go back to how she once was and remember her responsibilities as a princess. That's also why I asked for your help."

"How awful." Nova said as all of them felt sorry for Tizuni now. Nashi heard enough as she slammed her fist against the table.

"No way someone like him deserves to be king or a hero if he has to kill his own brother and niece to do it." Nashi said. "We're taking him down. We're going to stop him."

"I love this! This is all great stuff. I'll film all of it so that the whole world knows what happened here." Hector said. "People will support Tizuni and this stuff will be golden."

"You're all foolish." All of them looked to the door and saw Tizuni standing there. "Damu has more power. This entire island is practically his now. There's really no point."

"Are you serious? This place is your home and you're not even going fight for it?" Nashi said.

"It's a waste of time." Tizuni said. "This place is nothing, but ice and snow. What is there to fight for? My father was wrong. Spring doesn't come here. This isn't like the movies. There is no valiant hero that will come to save the day! There are no happy endings!"

"Of course there is!" Nashi declared. "We're taking on this Damu! We're going to free this island from its icy prison! We're also going to free your heart from the ice you encased it in!" Now that they know the stakes, Nashi and the others are going to keep fighting and bring spring to this island.


	4. Where to Run

When it was revealed that Tizuni was actually the long lost princess of Savarah, Nashi and the others decided to stay and protect her from her insane uncle. Tizuni thinks it's all pointless, but that's not how they see it. With hopes of bringing her to her senses, everyone gathered their stuff and was changing locations since the enemy was already aware of where they were. Plus, they're still in the process of making a movie. They gathered all their stuff in carriages moved through a snow forest and up a mountain with Nashi and the dragon slayers walking.

"You kids sure you wouldn't mind riding in one of the carriages?" Hector asked.

"No way. Vehicles and dragon slayers are a terrible mix." Gale said.

"You don't have to worry. We'll be fine." Nova said.

"What's that up ahead?" Nashi said as they saw a tunnel through the mountain coming up.

"Stay close and be careful." Taka said. "We have to travel through there to reach our destination." All of them continued to walk through the place. Tizuni was in the back carriage and stared at Nashi and her friends. She didn't think there was any point in this. The carriages made it through the mountain and they were eventually able to make it through the other side.

"Stop!" Hector called out. The line stopped when the last carriage made it out of the tunnel. He stepped outside and had a look around. "This place is perfect for one of the scenes. We'll shoot right here."

"Guys, problem!" Storm called out. "Tizuni is gone. She must have jumped out just before we went through that tunnel."

"Not again." Taka complained. That was Fairy Tail's place to step in.

"Let's split up. We'll find her faster." Simon said. All of them agreed and got moving to find Tizuni.

…

Tizuni

Since Tizuni was the reason for all this, she decided to just ran off. She isn't really one to face her responsibilities. She wants nothing to do with this anymore and wants out of there. Tizuni kept running through the forest until she tripped and fell in the snow.

"You were wrong." Tizuni said as she thought about her father. All this snow is just a reminder of what she doesn't have. She believed he really did find a way to make things better, but it never happened. Everything was taken from her when her father promised to bring spring and because of that, her heart became as cold as the snow and ice. Tizuni heard someone walk through the snow and she looked up to see it was Nashi, who had a face of sympathy and disapproval.

"How long are you going to keep running before you realize that you can't just run away from your problems?" Nashi said. Tizuni didn't really answer her. As much as Nashi is annoyed by Tizuni and her actions, she still had a job to do. "Let's go. Everyone's waiting."

….

The Cave

Nashi carried Tizuni on her back so she wouldn't try to run off again. They managed to make it to the cave and was making their way through.

"You can keep running all you like. I'm still going to come after you, you know." Nashi said.

"Until your job is over?" Tizuni asked.

"Longer if I have to." Nashi said. "Until you see that you're just wasting your time."

"Me? I'm not the one fighting a pointless battle." Tizuni said.

"You can't keep running away." Nashi said. "Whether if its being a princess or an actress, you can't just run from something all because you don't like it. I don't really get why you don't want to help this island, but I frankly don't care. You can't just turn away from those who live here." Nashi was hoping she was getting through Tizuni. Nashi stopped when she heard something.

"What is it now?" Tizuni said.

"I hear something." Nashi said as she turned around. Something was moving across the ground. Nashi moved out of the way and saw railroad tracks were forming. "Tracks? Where did that come from?"

…

Outside

The tracks kept going and they soon shot out of the cave and passed by everyone that was on the set. Taka ran down to investigate. As he examined the tracks, he felt something was flowing through the tracks.

"Magic power?" Taka said. "That must be what formed these tracks. This has to be his doing." Taka knew what was coming and he knew the time to act was now. "Everyone, get out of here! Find a place to hide! We're about to receive unwelcomed visitors!" Everyone moved as fast as they could from the tracks. Taka headed uphill and he knew what needed to be done.

….

The Cave

"Where did these tracks come from?" Nashi questioned.

"Wait a minute. If these tracks came here, doesn't that mean that a train will be coming by?" Tizuni questioned. Nashi looked to the side and they both heard a noise echoing through the cave and could see a light heading their way.

"Damn it!" Nashi said as she ran for the exit as fast as she could as a train was coming by. Nashi kept on running, but the train came into sight and was gaining on them.

"It's catching up to us!" Tizuni said.

"It's not going to get us!" Nashi said.

"There's no way you can outrun it!" Tizuni said.

"We'll see about that!" Nashi said.

"It's pointless! There's nothing you can do!" Tizuni said.

"You don't know that!" Nashi said. "You might be ready to give up, but I'm not! I'll be dead before that happens!" Nashi put all her effort into it as she was running as fast as she could and was starting get further from the train. Tizuni couldn't believe she was really doing it. Nashi could see the exit just up ahead. As soon as she crossed, she jumped to the side. The train went right by as the two of them laid on the sand. The train pulled entirely out of the cave and came to a stop. Nashi caught her breath and was laughing. "I told you I would make it."

"Nashi!" Nashi looked to the side and saw Nova, Gale, and Sasha were able to find them.

"What happened? What's going on?" Gale asked.

"I'm not really sure." Nashi said as they all looked at the train.

"Tizuni, welcome home!"

"That voice..." Tizuni said as she recognized it. "It's Damu!" Damu was standing at the end of the train with Frio by his side.

"It's been too long, my dear." Damu said. As he was speaking, Hector had a few camera man rolling as they hid in the hilltop with some sheets and through the plants.

"Are you getting this? This is golden." Hector said.

"Let's make things easy, Tizuni." Damu said. "Just simply come with us and I promise that no harm will come to anyone."

"Yeah right!" Nashi said as she didn't believe that. "How about you go and keep playing pretend while Tizuni gets her home back?!"

"Nashi, I don't think this is the type of man you should aggravate." Nova said, but that didn't stop Nashi.

"She speaks for all of us!" All of them looked towards the hilltop and saw Taka up there in armor, but he wasn't alone. Other people came out of hiding and they all looked ready for battle.

"Taka?" Tizuni said.

"He must have found a rebellious army or something." Gale said.

"Damu, for years we waited for our princess to return!" Taka said. "That time has finally come! We're taking a stand and taking our home back for the king, your brother, who you murdered in cold blood! You fall today!" All the soldiers roared with Taka's declared and they all charged right down the hill and were ready for battle and were ready to die.

"Fools. Frio…." Damu said.

"Of course." Frio said as he held a chain that runs through the train. He pulled against it and the side of the train opened up. When it did, it released a barrage of upon hundreds of blades and kept firing. It was a complete one-sided battle as all those soldiers were struck by a blade. It was a horrible sight as all those brave men were killed so easily. Nashi and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. All those men were struck dead. Even Taka didn't escape unscathed as he was holding onto his last bit of life.

"Taka…" Tizuni said. Taka wasn't going to surrender to Damu, but he was barely holding on. One last wave of blades were flung at him and it seemed like he was going to die right there. Suddenly, Simon came in front of him and used twin shields to block the attack.

"Simon!" Nashi called out. Simon focused his magic and unleashed a barrage of lights at the train and was forcing it to move further down the tracks.

"Storm! Now!" Simon shouted. Storm was right next to the train and was building up some magic.

"Ice-Make: Rampart!" Storm formed a wall of ice right under the train and caused it go off the tracks with it going right down the mountain. "That should keep them away for a while." That bought them some time. Time for them to mourn for those who just lost their lives. All of them were ready to fight, but now the snow has turned red.

"How awful." Nova said as she felt sick from watching all this as the movie crew did what they could to help, but it wasn't pretty.

"I tried to warn you." Tizuni said. "If they weren't stupid enough to oppose Damu, this wouldn't' have happened." Nashi couldn't believe she had the nerve to actually say that.

"Taka!" Sasha said. Taka was really the only one still alive, but just barely. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"None of us are healers like Wendy." Simon said.

"Princess Tizuni." Taka said as Tizuni walked over to be by his side. "Forgive us. We hoped to fight with all our strength, but failed. The reason all these men tried to fight was because we all believed you would return one day. You gave us hope to keep going. Please don't waste your tears on us because we were all glad to give our lives for you." Those were Taka's last words and joined everyone else.

"I can't cry, Taka. You have my drops." Tizuni said. "I tried to tell all of you this was a waste of time. Let's just go home."

"Go where? Where are you going to run to now?" Nashi said. "This is your home." Tizuni was still acting like she didn't care and Nashi couldn't take it anymore. She made a bold move and actually slapped Tizuni across the face and knocked her to the ground. "These people trusted you, lost their lives for you, and you're acting like you don't even care?!"

"Nashi…" Simon was about to stop her, but Storm held him back. Nashi grabbed Tizuni by her coat to look right in her face.

"This is your home! You can't keep running from all this because it will just find you again!" Nashi said. "I get that your father was killed and your uncle betrayed you, but you can't just turn away from people who need you." Nashi tried to get through to her, but her talk was cut short as they all heard something. They looked to the side and saw an airship rising from the side of the cliff. Fard stepped out and launched his arm with it grabbing Tizuni and pulling her towards the ship.

"Tizuni!" Sasha called out. The airship had a cannon come out from the bottom and fired at them with everyone running for their lives. The explosions were a good cover as the airship was leaving. Fairy Tail was about to do something, but Storm noticed someone was gone.

"Where's Nashi?" Storm said. All of them looked around, but didn't see her.

"Don't tell me." Sasha said as she knew there was only one place Nashi could be. Nashi managed to get on the ship and was on a platform on the back, but her motion sickness was getting to her.

"Okay. Not my brightest idea." Nashi said. "I'll just have to hold out until this thing lands. Just hang on, Tizuni." Tizuni might be willing to call it quits and run, but Nashi isn't. Let's just hope it will be enough.


	5. Blooming Hope

After years of being apart, Damu has reunited with his long lost niece. Tizuni wasn't scare or anything as she had a seat and just stared out the window of the airship. Nothing she can do with Frio and Fard so close.

"It's been a long time, Tizuni." Damu said. "You've certainly done well for yourself. I've seen all your movies and I'm quite proud of what you've accomplished."

"Let's cut the chase and quit acting like this a friendly visit." Tizuni said. "I know what this is really about. You want the crystal, don't you?"

"Smart girl." Damu said. "On the night you ran away with Taka, Taka took the thermal crystal with you. Without that, I can't activate my brother's machine to break this winter spell. So why don't you just hand it over."

"Fine." Tizuni said as she reached for the crystal under her neck. "I don't care that much for this thing anymore. Taka must have had me kept it because he thought I would use it myself and come back to this miserable piece of ice."

"Good girl." Damu said. Tizuni took the crystal off his neck and gave it to Damu. Damu looked over the crystal. At first he seemed glad, but that quickly turned to frustration. "Do you take me for a fool?!" He shouted as he grabbed Tizuni by her collar and pulled her towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Tizuni said.

"Don't play dumb now. I know this is a fake." Damu said, but Tizuni was shocked. "You think I wouldn't notice a fake from the original?" Damu tossed the fake to the ground, but Tizuni didn't understand.

"I don't know what happened." Tizuni said.

"Don't play stupid. Where's the real the crystal?" Damu said.

"I'm not playing. It never left my side. I don't know where…." Tizuni didn't know, but she thought of something as she said it. Simon had the crystal in his hands when she woke up after the first attack. "Simon Scarlet. He must have switched it while I was asleep."

"So those brats you hired as bodyguards have it." Damu said as he dropped her. "Well, if their job is to protect you, they'll surely come to us. That's assuming they're brave enough."

"I think they are." Gineer said as she came in the room and she tossed Nashi into it. "Look who I found. She tried to stowaway, but I found her. She didn't even put up a fight."

"Nashi?" Tizuni said. Nashi tried to get up, but her motion sickness kept stopping her.

"You have to be kidding me. As powerful as I saw her as, she suffers severe motion sickness?" Frio said as Damu walked over to her.

"That's awfully brave of you, little girl. I can't believe you were foolish enough to come here knowing your major weakness." Damu said. Nashi looked up at him and glared right at him.

"So you're the jerk behind all this?" Nashi said.

"I watch what I say. You're in the presence of royalty." Damu said.

"Royalty? Yeah right." Nashi said. "I heard you killed your own brother. I heard how you did some horrible things all because you want the crown and be seen as some sort of hero. You're no king. You're no hero. You're nothing, but a mere lowlife." Damu didn't like how Nashi was speaking to him like that. He kicked Nashi on the side and had her roll on her back. He also stomped down on Nashi's gut and that didn't help with Nashi's motion sickness.

"Careful you don't vomit on my clothes." Damu said. "You seem to have a lot of spirit to talk to me like that. I enjoy breaking spirits like yours. Fard, hold her up."

"Okay." Fard said. He walked over and grabbed Nashi's arms in one hand as he held Nashi off his feet.

"Bring it." Damu said and Frio knew what he was talking about. Frio opened a shelf and pulled out a gear-shaped device. Frio walked over to Nashi and jammed it against Nashi's gut. When it attached to her, wires came out of it and wrapped it around her so the strange device was secured. When it was, Nashi was getting electrocuted.

"AAAWWWWRRGHG AAAWWRGH!" Nashi was dropped down as she continued to get shocked and it was a little hard for her to handle.

"What is that thing?" Tizuni questioned.

"It's called the seal shocker, something I created." Damu said. "It will keep her from using her magic. We can't have her going nuts on us with it, can we? If she tries to use her magic, that will just do what it's doing now."

"What shall we do with them now, Lord Damu?" Frio asked.

"We'll just lock them up so they don't cause any problems." Damu said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just kill them now?" Gineer asked. "Killing the princess is what you want, isn't it?"

"Not yet. We might need these two to help get the thermal crystal." Damu said. Understanding their orders, they rode the ship all the way to Damu's palace in the mountains. They're right in the home of the enemy now.

….

The Dungeon

"Damu said to keep her chained. Her magic might be blocked, but she could still cause some problems." A guard said. Nashi was taken to the dungeon and the guards placed her in chains that kept her off the ground. When they had her secured, they locked her in. Nashi looked across the cage and saw them place Tizuni placed in the other one. Tizuni has already appeared to have given up. Figures.

"Okay. Time to get out of here." Nashi said as she tried to ignite her fire, but the shock got to her first and it was too much that she couldn't use her magic.

"You're hopeless." Tizuni said. "You can't use your magic and your arms are restricted. There's no way you can get out of this one."

"Don't be so sure." Nashi said. "If I can't use magic, I'll just have to rely on sheer strength." Nashi tried pulling the chains out of the ceiling, but it was hard. Tizuni watched with disbelief that Nashi was going to get out of this one.

"Just give it up. There's no point. There's no getting out of here." Tizuni said.

"I told you before. I'll be dead before I give up." Nashi said as she kept trying.

…..

Outside

"Pretty crazy that the thought this snow will disappear soon." A guard said as two of them guarded the entrance.

"Yeah, but Damu knows what he's doing." Another guard said. As the two of them were talking, they didn't notice someone came behind one of them and knocked him out. "What the heck?!" He didn't get to do anything as an iron club slammed against him.

…..

Nashi

Nashi kept trying to pull the chain out of the ceiling. It seemed like it was all in vain because Nashi wasn't getting anywhere.

"Why do you keep trying when it's pointless?" Tizuni said.

"You don't know if it's pointless." Nashi said.

"Yes I do. You can't use your magic. You obviously don't have the strength to pull yourself free." Tizuni said. "Why keep trying when it's hopeless?"

"Give up. Give up. Give up. That's all you ever seem to talk about." Nashi said as she kept going. "Your ancestor didn't give up when she fought that other wizard. She didn't give up when she tried to find a way to free this island from its frozen prison. None of your ancestors gave up on that. Neither did your father. They kept going and your father was the one who found the answer after hundreds of years."

"And look where that got him. He ended up killed by his own brother." Tizuni said.

"No. It found hope for everyone." Nashi said. "Just like flowers, people never gave up and they keep pushing forward. As one person works on keeping that flower alive, that flower grows and grows. Out of that flower….blooms hope. I'm sure that's what your father was aiming for." When Nashi said it like that, something inside Tizuni sparked. "Your father gave hope to everyone when he found a way to lift this spell. He wanted to give hope to you. Even in your movies, you give off the idea of hope to everyone."

"Hope?" Tizuni questioned.

"So you see? Giving up gets you nowhere." Nashi said. Nashi was giving off an example of that as some cracks were starting to form in the ceiling. Suddenly, the place began to shake.

"What's that?" Tizuni said.

"I don't know, but I can use it." Nashi said as she as she used the tremors and the chain was able to break free. Tizuni couldn't believe it. "See what I mean? Now what do you say on getting out of here?" Tizuni was actually amazed at what Nashi could do and something inside her was starting to grow. Through Nashi's determination, she got herself free from the cuffs and got herself and Tizuni out of the cages. Nashi grabbed Tizuni and they were both making a run for it across a bridge.

"This use to be your home, right? Where's the exit?" Nashi said.

"It's been a while." Tizuni said as she tried to think. Suddenly, a guard came down and blocked their path. Nashi tried to fight off the guard.

"Nashi, stop." The guard said and requipped out of his armor and into Simon. "It's just me."

"Simon!" Nashi said as she was glad to see him.

"Nashi!" Nashi looked across the bridge and saw all of her friends.

"We're glad to see you and Tizuni are safe." Nova said. Nashi was glad to see them, but Tizuni didn't look that happy at Simon.

"You took my crystal." Tizuni said.

"Yeah." Simon said as he pulled out the real crystal from his pocket. "I looked through your stuff and figured this was the most likely thing they were after. So I had Storm make a fake with his magic, with a few other touches, and switched them. This is the key, isn't it?"

"It is." Tizuni said as she took it back. "As long as Damu doesn't have this, he can't use my father's machine to break the spell."

"But you can." Nashi said. "You might not get another chance like this one. If you're all about pointless and giving up, why not just use the machine and get it done with?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Gale said.

"He's right. We need to get out of here." Sasha said.

"Can someone get this off me?" Nashi said as she referred to the device. "I can't use my magic with this on."

"Hold still." Storm said. Storm placed his hand on it and froze it instantly. It became so cold that it completely shattered.

"That's better." Nashi said.

"Let's get out of here." Nova said as all of them started running.

"I managed to get an idea of the layout. The exit should be through here." Simon said as they were passing through a great hall, but a series of icicles stopped them from escaping.

"Going somewhere?" All of them looked to the side and saw Damu with his three lackeys.

"I'm getting real sick of him already." Nashi said.

"Thank you for bringing the crystal." Damu said.

"Too bad you're not going to get it." Gale said as all of them ready to fight.

"That's okay. I'll just take it." Damu said as he snapped his fingers. Frio held out his hand and unleashed a blizzard to distract all of them. Damu shot out his metal arm and it grabbed Tizuni and pulled her towards them.

"Tizuni!" Nashi shouted. When Tizuni was with them, Frio increased the power of his blizzard to blind all of them. "No you don't!" Nashi turned up the heat and caused the blizzard to turn to steam, but they were already gone.

"They're gone and they have Tizuni!" Sasha said.

"Not for long!" Nashi said as they all decided to go after them. Nashi and the others made it to the balcony and looked out to what was ahead of them.

"They must be heading for this machine Tizuni's father built." Nova said.

"Just hold on, Tizuni. We're going to get you out of this." Nashi said. With a life on the line, Nashi and her friends need to turn up the heat now more than ever.


	6. Spring Comes

"We have to get after them." Simon said. With Tizuni taken again and Damu having the real key, they need to catch them. If Damu lifts the spell that's been on Savarah for all these years, he won't have a reason to keep Tizuni alive. "Nashi, can you and the others track her scent?"

"It's a little cold, but I should still be able to." Nashi said.

"We better get going." Sasha said and they all agreed.

"You meddling brats aren't going anywhere." All of them turned around and spotted Frio was still around. "We have orders to finish you and that's what we're going to do." He swung his hand and a wave of snow was created. All of them were hit by it and were pushed over the balcony. Luckily, they all grabbed on the mountain side and kept them from falling down.

"Look out!" Gale said. They all saw Gineer flying towards them and shot out some ice at them. Frio attacked from above and shot streams of snow. All while Fard attacked from the forest below by launching his arm at them. Nashi and the others were doing their best to keep out of their reach.

"Remember, that piece of metal they're all wearing replenishes their magic much faster." Simon said. "No telling how strong they all are with that. Nashi, you go on ahead and get Tizuni. We'll take care of these clowns."

"Are you sure?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah. I've just about run out of patience with them." Storm said as he climbed back up the mountain to get Frio.

"Get going, Nashi!" Sasha said. Nashi agreed and went on ahead as she moved over to the side of the mountain.

"Where is she going?" Gineer said as she was going after her.

"Nova, let's knock that bird right out of the sky." Simon said.

"I'm right with you on that." Nova said. Nova became lightning and Simon used Meteor to fly right at her. They tackled Gineer and knocked her down into the forest below.

"Shall we take out of the biggest stooge, big and tubby?" Gale said.

"You got it." Sasha said as the two of them dived down and went for Fard.

…

Nashi

Nashi was able to make it off the small mountain and a path that goes around all the fighting. It didn't take long for her to pick up on Tizuni's scent.

"Hang on, Tizuni. I'm on my way." Nashi said.

"Hey!" Nashi looked to the side and spotted Hector and a couple cameramen and were on a snowmobile to carry all of them. "Need a lift?"

"Not my choice of getting there, but it will be faster." Nashi said as she braced herself for the hard ride that was ahead of her.

…

The Forest

As Nashi was on her way to save Tizuni from her deranged uncle, the others dealt with Frio and the other two. Sasha and Gale were fighting Fard and he had some physical strength on his side. Fard tried to crush down on Sasha, but Sasha jumped out of the way.

"Don't tell me brute strength is all you have working for you." Sasha said. "If that's all you got, you never stood a chance."

"It's a good thing I have this." Fard said as his hand opened and fired pure magic power, but Sasha moved out of the way. The impact of those shots were like cannonballs. "I love these things. Since my magic power never runs out, I can do this all day!"

"Big guy, over here!" Gale shouted to get his attention. "Come on! I bet you can't reach all the way here! I bet that metal arm is really a big pile of scrap."

"How about you come over here and say that to my face!" Fard said as he closed up his arm and shot it at Gale again. Gale moved to the side and grabbed it with him eating it. "Hey!"

"Wow! You did a good job on taking care of this. Tasty." Gale said.

"Let go, you freak!" Fard said as he tried to pull Gale towards him, but Gale kept eating.

"Over here!" Sasha said and Fard turned to her. She pulled out a sword and tossed it at Fard with it landing right on his magic device. When it became broken, all the magic building up became a problem and exploded in front of Fard and knocked him down.

"Nice work." Gale said.

"Since those things are where they get all the extra magic, it just makes sense to strike at them." Sasha said. Meanwhile, Simon and Nova were dealing with Gineer as they flew through the trees. Gineer shot icicles at Nova, but Nova moved from one tree to the next as ice spikes were formed upon contact with Gineer's spells.

"Just give it up. You won't be able to reach me, even with your lightning." Ginner said.

"You should also keep your eyes on both opponents." Simon said as he appeared behind her in his Flame Emperor Armor. He swung his sword at her, but Gineer formed icicles and crossed them to block his attack. "You think ice can stop fire?"

"I do." Gineer said. Both of them added some power to their weapons. The fire kept trying to melt through the ice, but Gineer kept fixing the ice. "You won't get through."

"Don't need to. Just need to get you to hold still." Simon said as he pulled out the spear of his Lightning Emperor Armor. "Have a little snack, Nova." He shot out lightning straight to the sky and Nova got above them with her absorbing the lightning.

"Thanks, Simon." Nova said. "A little extra power never hurts." She dived right down and Simon moved away at the last moment. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Nova struck Gineer right at her orb and damaged it. Gineer was electrocuted and blown right out of the sky. Gineer crashed into the ground and that took her out.

"I still think you could have taken her without the need to absorb that lightning." Simon said.

"I know, but I didn't want you to feel left out." Nova said.

…..

Storm

Storm and Frio faced each other on the side of the mountain. Storm was a little cautious of what Frio has got, but Frio wasn't really concerned about Storm.

"You might be a fellow ice wizard, but you still can't beat me." Frio said.

"We'll see about that." Storm said as he took his signature stance. "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" Storm formed a cannon and shot a cannonball made of ice, but Frio jumped over the attack and it completely missed.

"I told you that you didn't stand a chance!" Frio said as he placed his hand on the mountain side. "Avalanche!" Frio caused another avalanche to happen and it appeared Storm got caught in it. Frio thought that finished him off, but he was surprised as Storm used his magic to blow the snow away.

"You should know better….than to use ice or snow against an ice demon!" Storm said as his demon slayer marking formed on his body.

"What?!" Frio said as he didn't expect that. Storm charged right at Frio while he was surprised.

"Ice-Demon Zero Longsword!" Storm slashed against Frio. It damaged his magic device and blew him right off the mountain as he fell all the way to the bottom. Storm made his marks vanished and looked outwards. "Nashi, I hope you're okay."

….

Damu

Damu took Tizuni with her out in open field. He dropped her into the snow as he walked towards a stand. Tizuni looked around and saw three giant objects circling the place.

"What is this?" Tizuni questioned.

"This is what your father created. It was easy with some help of the research our ancestors left behind." Damu said as he pulled out the crystal. "I figured you would at least like to see what your father has created as spring comes to Savarah." Damu placed the crystal inside a small hole on top of the stand and turned it.

"Now what?" Tizuni said.

"Wait and see." Damu said as steam started to come off the three towers. "Those towers are actually three large mirrors that are reflecting the sunlight and absorbing it. "All that sunlight will be fully released for once those mirrors gather enough of it, all this snow will melt away. At long last! I will be seen as a hero to all as our time frozen away has ended."

"Wait. What's that sound?" Tizuni questioned. Damu started to hear a strange sound himself. They looked and saw a snowmobile was passing by.

"Here's your stop!" Hector said as he pushed Nashi off and she started rolling through the snow. Nashi rolled against it and was able to get on her feet to charge right at Damu.

"You're no hero! I'm ending this now!" Nashi said.

"Her again. It's too late." Damu said. "However, if she wants to rush to her death, I'm not going to stop her." Damu was ready to face Nashi and held up his hand. "Black Blizzard." Damu unleashed a blizzard of black snow and blasted Nashi.

"Nashi!" Tizuni shouted. Damu thought that was it, but Nashi jumped in the air and got over him.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi breathed out her flames. Damu resisted the flames, but Nashi came at him and punched him right across the face.

"How dare you even touch me!" Damu said as he knocked Nashi right off him with his royal robe burned. "So you want to play with me? Very well." He ripped his robe right off and was in all black, skin-tight, clothes and wore one of those magic devices on his chest as well. "You're too late. I've already activated the machine. Once enough sunlight has been gathered, Savarah will be free and I will be seen as a hero to everyone."

"And then what? Kill Tizuni so you can officially be king?" Nashi said. "You don't deserve to be either after all that you've done."

"All that matters is power and that's what I have!" Damu said as he shot another black blizzard, but Nashi moved out of the way from the attack and charged at him again. She had fire form around her fist, but Damu blasted her with a black blizzard again. All Tizuni could do was watch with Hector and his crew filming.

"Nashi…" Tizuni said. Seeing her fight through this was making her think back to what she said back in the dungeon. Damu gave Nashi a powerful punch and pushed her back.

"Give it up already." Damu said.

"Never." Nashi said.

"Then die." Damu said as he gathered power in his hands. "Snowy Blackout!" He slammed his hands together and created a powerful force of snow and Nashi got caught in it with swirling like a hurricane. The attack imploded and it seemed like Nashi disappeared. "That's what you get. You should have given up when you had the chance."

"Guess again." Damu was surprised and so was everyone else with Nashi appearing behind him and gathering flames. "Even if this is a frozen wasteland, I'm going to keep fighting. All my friends are with me and I know I can't lose. Nothing's stopping me! Time for this story to have a happy ending!" That sounded like something from one of Tizuni's movies. Acting it out was one thing, but seeing it be used in real life was something else and it revived hope in Tizuni.

"Nashi, I believe! Bring spring to this land and bring hope to all!" Tizuni shouted.

"About time you get it!" Nashi said and charged right at Damu. She carried all the hope of Savarah with her. Damu tried to stop her, but she kept going until she was at point-blank range. "Now I think it's time to melt your cold heart!" Nashi slammed her fist against him and flames erupted from it. It was too much for Damu to handle as he was sent flying. Just as that happened, all three of the mirror shined and a ray of light was shot into the sky and released across everything with the snow disappearing. Green grass replaced it with beautiful flowers blooming out of the ground from magic.

"Spring!" Tizuni said as she couldn't believe it. It was something beautiful. Tizuni's frozen heart melted away and real tears fell out as she laughed as well. Damu laid against some flowers as all his cold dreams melted away as well. Nashi laid against the ground as well and stared at the warm sunny blue sky.

"Now this is what I call a happy ending." Nashi said as she fell asleep.

…

A Few Day Later

The mission is over and done. Everyone in Savarah was happy that winter has ended for them and that their beloved princess has returned, now taking the position of queen. Sadly, it meant that Nashi and the others had to head home.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you've done here." Tizuni said.

"It was our pleasure." Simon said.

"So what happened to Damu and the other three?" Gale asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't be a problem anymore." Tizuni said.

"It's great that you're taking up your responsibilities as queen of this place." Nova said. "I do got to admit I'm a little sad we won't see you in your movies anymore."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Tizuni said as she held up script and they were all astonished. "Being queen and an actress won't be easy, but I can't just give up and walk away, can I?"

"No. You can't." Nashi said as she was happy that Tizuni learned her lesson. Soon, a group of children came over and asked for her autograph.

"Of course." Tizuni said as she was happy to sign for all of them.

"That reminds me. Nashi, she asked me to give this to you." Sasha said as she handed Nashi an envelope.

"Huh?" Nashi took it and opened it up. She saw it was a photo of Tizuni happy with Nashi in it while she was sleeping in recovery and had her signature on it. "Oh man. I look terrible."

"Yeah, but at least Tizuni looks good." Storm said with the others sharing a laugh at that. With that, the frozen heart of a princess melted away with the island's prison for Nashi and her friends never gave up and kept going just like they'll do with whatever comes their way.


End file.
